


THE MAGIKAL SHOPPE

by Demitria_Teague



Series: Reince Feild [1]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Comedy, Familiars, Fantasy, Humor, M/M, Magic, Magical Realism, Paranormal, Romance, Supernatural - Freeform, Vampires, Witches, mentions of blood drinking, shineeau
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-18 21:59:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12397080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demitria_Teague/pseuds/Demitria_Teague
Summary: MY NAME IS LEE JINKI and I'm a Witch who grew up in the mortal world.  I run The Magikal Shoppe along with my friends:  Key - a Fae with a sharp personality, Jonghyun, his doting and self-proclaimed Familiar whose actually a Shape-shifter, Minho - a Witch-Vampire Hybrid who became multi-species by accidentally being bitten by his Vampire Life-Mate -Taemin - who isn't as naive or clueless as he pretends to be... I think.  This is our story.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> I won't Rate this M, but it is mature content. I'll rate each chapter M if needed and tell you why at the top of each entry. ^^ I totally wrote this story based on my fun paranormal preferences, while also wanting to give you a fun Halloween story.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the weird formatting... that's what happens when you copy and paste from AFF to AO3. I'll eventually fix it.

######  **THE MAGIKAL SHOPPE  
A SHINee Paranormal AU**

###### *****

######    
Introduction

######     MY NAME IS JINKI LEE, I'm twenty-five years old.  Four years ago my life had been as normal as any humans can be - while being able to move things with your mind, and owning a magic shop inherited from their grandmother - in the mortal world.  Apparently, there are other worlds out there, including one that magic folk such as myself originated from.  Witches, werewolves, even shapeshifters, to name a few, sometime in the last five hundred years had decided to go against custom and start mating with humans.  Thus, you get people like me, who had absolutely no idea they could do magic until...  *clears throat  ...you nearly destroy your house while having a nightmare, or set things on fire when you get upset.  
    I used to do that.  I'd been thirteen when my powers had appeared.  After the first nightmare my mother had been happy - happy I'd almost destroyed our house - and she'd called my grandmother.  They'd enlightened me on all things paranormal.  Of course, in the mortal world there's only so much you can experience, because magic is limited here.  
    So, they'd trained me in visualization techniques to keep my emotionally activated telekenesis and hyperkenesis (the fire starting) in check.  I'd also learned how to do potions, which I have affinity for, meaning I have the talent for creating my own recipes (I inherited it from my grandmother).  My mother's affinity for spells definitely missed the mark - I couldn't pull one off if I wanted to.  They either fizzled out or... sometimes, did the opposite.  I haven't given up yet.  
    I don't like to fail at things, so Spells-one, Me-point five... whatever.  I'll figure it out.  It also might have to do with the fact that abrupt changes like a pen becoming a chair or a pumpkin becoming sentient - and talking to me - freaks me the hell out.  Yeah, when you grow up as a mortal, regardless if you are, you don't take that kind of change very well - well, maybe you would, but I don't, so... yeah.  Moving on.  
    In two days, I'll be going to the world of my ancestors -  Reince Field.  I looked up the definition for Reince and it means:  
The desire to inspire and lead, to control other's affairs.  You are giving, courageous and bold, action oriented, energetic and strong willed.  You want to make a difference in the world, and this attitude attracts you to cultural interests, politics, social issues, and the cultivation of your creative talents.  
    I don't know about all that, plus, that's a definitions from Wikipedia in the mortal world and most likely isn't what the Ancient's had in mind when they created a community there.  However, I resonate with the I am giving and strong willed, and I definitely want to cultivate my creative talents - like learning how to make spells work for me.  Doing magic is nothing if not pure creativity.  You change energy and make something out of nothing.  How more creative could you get?  
    From what I've learned from certain parties who are now close to me, Reince Feild has the usual level of snobbery and drama, so nothing new there.  Those certain parties are my magical friends whom I've met over the last three years:  Key, a Fae who disowned himself from the Fae culture.  Even though he does blood magic he dislikes their brutality and controlling ways.  It also had to do with Jonghyun, a Shape-shifter whose deemed himself Key's Familiar.  
    Shape-shifters are an entirely different species from Familiars, and it's frowned upon in most societies - like he's downing himself somehow.  It's kind of like how people pity a submissive female to a dominate male - they forget that the dominate may have control, but it's the submissive who allows it, they're the one with the actual control, so yeah.  And Jonghyun is anything but submissive.  You'd think he was a werewolve with all his breaking of things and in your face kind of attitude.  They'd come to the mortal world, because Key had wanted a change in scenery, and where he goes, Jonghyun goes.  
    Then there's sweet-naive-little Vampire Taemin.  He's the oldest, at one hundred and eighty, and looks the youngest.  Because of his personality he's adored by all and we take care of him, especially Minho.  Minho had been a normal witch until Taemin accidentally bit him.  When Minho changed it unleashed a can of drama that destroyed his parents' relationship.  
    See, a supernatural creature isn't supposed to be able to turn in to another supernatural creature, being bitten or not, and is especially not supposed to be able to become both, Hence:  A Dormant Vampire Gene.  When he'd been bitten, that dormant vampire gene had woken up.  His mother had once had an affair with a second generation half vampire, half witch hybrid, and Minho hadn't been his Father's biological son.  Broken hearted from his mothers betrayal and his father disowning him, he'd divorced himself from the whole family.  
    To top matters off, the Ancient Coven his family had been a part of, with help from his Father, had tried to have Taemin executed, so Minho could return to normal.  The snobby Coven couldn't have a hybrid in their ranks.  Because Minho had a genetic vampire gene, killing Taemin most likely wouldn't have turned him back.  The damage had been done.  His mother's betrayal had also gotten her kicked out of the Coven, by the way - it was impure.  
    Anywho, even though Minho hadn't known Taemin well back then, he'd still chosen him over his Coven and his family.  He'd become a part of Taemin's Tribe, which is what Vampires belong to.  They'd eventually become Lifemates, and for educational purposes had come to the mortal world.  They'd been here for twenty-five years before we'd met.  Key and Jonghyun had been here for ten, and strangely were more adept in human culture than they were.  The reason being - Key is more intelligent than they - we - are, and he learns quickly.  And he never lets us forget it.  
    One lesson in life:  Don't piss Key off.  
    Learn it, pocket it, and pull it out to remind yourself when you decide to mess with him - pratical jokes count.  
    I'd once made him angry.   Him knowing my phobia about things becoming other things and talking to me, had used it against me - and cackled like the witch he claims to be, when I'd begged him to make it stop.  He'd had my reflection talk to me.  I'd had to cover all mirrors and avoid reflective surfaces for a week.  That's a lot harder than it sounds.  
    My reflection hadn't been evil, but - Phobia.  I still have nightmares about it.    
    Sometimes, I hate witches, even if I am one.

######    
*****

######    
**A Typical Day**

######     THE MAGIKAL SHOPPE has been located mid-town, Eastern Hollywood, for the better part of a century.  My grandmother inherited it from her mother when she'd been my age, twenty-five, and I now continue the tradition of not only helping people with therapeutic and magical needs, but also being a themed shop for tourist entertainment.  And being October, in spirit of Halloween, the shop is booming.  This month alone I've made more candles than I care to count.  Thankfully, I have Taemin for that.  He's good at remembering things - like, seriously.  He can repeat an entire conversation which happened six months ago, and remember the date and time it'd happened.  
    The only flaw in this ability is that he has to of experienced the details to remember them.  As in, to remember the time he would've needed to look at a clock to absorb the information.  I also have Key who keeps the books up.  I'd once had a problem keeping assistants for that, because... the shop may or may not be haunted - I know, cliched, right?  Sudden creaks and groans, windows shutting and doors that had been closed being opened, can spook people.  
    Thankfully, Key isn't fazed.  Apparently, ghosts aren't restless spirits, but an actual species, and they have more important things to do in their life than scare people.  Also, ghosts aren't spirits at all, they're alive.  Being translucent or solid, moving through stuff, is an ability - like witches can do magic.  Once again, I'm not so sure about some of that.  
    I know windows can lose their grip and shut on their own, old places creak, and pipes can  groan.  Most doors, however don't just shut and open on their own - I know wind can cause it, but the shop is old, the doors aged, and they take strength beyond a light breeze to close.  It makes me suspicious.  If not ghosts doing it, then what?  This is what I was wandering as I, yet again, opened the door to the storage room (My grandmother used to call it The Den).  
    I sometimes use it to cut, mix, and measure ingredients to bottle for sale.  It's also where I make candles, and keep the majority of supplies.  Each season I have to keep the temperature right for particular ingredients, and that means keeping the door open.  "I swear, I'm going to bolt this thing open," I said.  High, wooden shelves, matching the walls were to the right as I entered.  
    They held my personal ingredients, so I kept them locked.  
    The rectangular wooden table took up most of the room, leaving decent space to move around.  Ingredients and working utensils were arranged in ordered caos, either on wall shelves, low tables, or like the herbs to be made in to powder, hanging upside down from the ceiling to dry out.  His grandmother had organized it that way and it worked, so I found no reason to change it.  The soaps were in an eighth divided metal pan.  They'd been cooling for a few hours and should've been done.  
    I poked each square and satisfied, pulled the lever which removed the dividing bar.  I put it on the table and went to the shelf on the right wall.  It held plastic containers of all shapes and sizes.  I took a small round one and dumped the soaps in, before taking it to the front counter.  The counter was L shaped - the narrow side held the register and pointed towards the door.  
    The wide side pointed to the cases displaying the bath and body products.  My grandmother had built her own cauldron and with it's odd angular linings and narrower at the top design, it adds something extra to the atmosphere.  Plus, it just reminds me of her and I always keep it there.  She's gone on vacation - to where I don't know - and has been gone for two months.  There's no telling what she's getting up to.  
    She hasn't even sent me a postcard.  
    I pull two boxes from under the counter and sit them to the side.  One holds a clear plastic I use to wrap the soaps in and one has stickers it that displays the shops logo:  an animated recreation of my grandmothers cauldron with The Magikal Shoppe written in bold purple letters beneath it.  As I begin to wrap the soaps I hear the little bell over the door tinkle.  My grandmother can't stand loud noises, so she'd needed something pleasant to alert her to customers.  However, it isn't a customers whose come in, but Minho with Taemin behind him.  
    Minho's carrying an extra large pizza box - he's eating a piece and attempting to slurp cheese up before it drops on his shirt.  Gross.  Taemin closes the door and then waves both hands in a flurried greeting.  He's grinning, as always, genuinely happy to see everyone.  His hair is especially red today.  He must have fed this morning, and by that, I mean drank fresh blood.  Minho's hair is his naturally light brown, so he must of foregone that early morning... treat?  
    Blood in mouth equals activating my upchuck reflex, so I try not to think about it, or where they get it.  They've, thankfully, been nice enough to keep the details to themselves.  
    Key is sitting crosslegged in the made to look aged, swivel chair in front of the register, reading the newest addition of Witches Weekly.  His blonde hair has cotton candy shades of purple and blue in it.  Depending on his mood, it naturally changes colors.  Apparently, it's a Fae thing.  In the mortal world, unless you get in to the hardcore, brutal, Fae, violent fiction stories, Fae are called Fairies, so there you go.  I must remind you, he may look pretty with his high cheek bones and upturned cat-like angled eyes, but he isn't to be messed with.  
    "Six o'clock on the dot," he says.  "You guys actually made it on time.  Congratulations."  Only his eyes moved to look at them.  "I don't have to curse you... again."  
    Still eating pizza, Minho walks around the counter, patting him on the arm as he goes.  Taemin swallows hard and looks at the carpet.  I can't help but smirk.  Even though I'm also afraid of Key, I appreciate punctuality.  My grandmother would have nagged me all day for being late.  
    I catch Minho moving behind me and turn to see him going in to the work room.  "You had better not put your greasy fingers all over my stuff," I say.  I hear a mumbled around pizza answer that sounds like Yeah Yeah Yeah.  I scowl.  I hear movement and look up to see Taemin in between the bath and body shelves.  
    He's pulling the previous days products forward for the fresh ones to be put behind them.  I continued to wrap soaps until they were finished, then gave them to him.  As he went back to the shelves the bell over the door sounded.  I looked over to see two girls come in.  They're young, probably thirteen or so, and their arms are linked, like they're nervous.  
    The Magikal Shoppe has a more quaint than creepy atmosphere, but some young people don't know the difference.  I feel kind of bad, but not really.  Where are their parents?  Young people, especially girls, shouldn't be in the city alone.  From the news it's not even safe to leave kids unsupervised in their own front yard anymore.  
    I hear movement behind me and look over.  Minho comes behind the counter with his over-sized pizza box in one hand and the other holding a plastic box over his shoulder, full of bagged herbs.  From the pinging sounds, also full of empty glass containers.  
    "Welcome to the magikal shoppe," Taemin said.  
    The girls look at him.  One smiles.  The other hesitates, but his natural adorableness does the trick.  She gives a shy smile.  
    "Can we help you," I say.  They look at me and blush.  Awkward, but at least they aren't nervous about the shop anymore.  
    "Did you two need anything particular," Key says.  He's put his magazine down and appears professional, which I appreciate.  
    One girl speaks up.  "We um... are interested in magic.  Do you have any... um... books on that?"  
    The bell over the door sounds and Jonghyun comes in.  He always picks up coffee before he comes in.  The girls turn around and he waves with his free hand.  "Goodmorning," he says.  
    "Goodmorning," they both say shyly.  
    "Finally," Key says, holding out a hand.  Grinning, Jonghyun hands him his special Mocha Sprinkle something or other.  After taking a sip, he says, "These girls want to know if we have any books on magic.  Did we get anything new in?"  
    He hands me my regular blonde coffee with two pumps of liquid sugar, then faces the girls.  "Actually, we did.  Do you two have any experience?"  His expression is serious, but you can tell he's playing.  
    One of them say, "I read one of my cousin's wiccan books, but I don't consider myself wiccan.  I..."  When she realizes they're all paying attention she looks down.  So cute.  She looks up again and says, "I'm um... eclectic."  
    "So, you are intuitive," Key says.  "A natural witch.  You create your own magic?"  
    She nods and looks expectant.  If they've come here without their parents, as most young people do, most likely their parents don't approve of them practicing witchcraft.  Most of them think it's devil worshipping, which is, as his grandmother says, a load of hogwash.  And who are they to put a damper on someone who may actually have the ability to do magic?  "You know what," I say.  
    "Today we're doing a special.  I'll give you a book on the practice of visualization.  It's good for seasoned and beginner witches.  Once you start practicing magic you need to keep yourself grounded.  That way your powers don't get out of control."  
I lean on the counter and give them a serious look.  "You want to hone your abilities to the best of your knowledge, right?  And knowledge is power."  
    Both of their eyes have widened and they simultaneously nod.  "Good.  Jonghyun here will show you where the books are and the free one."  I smiled.  
Jonghyun leads them to the back of the shop and I look at the box full of herbs Minho has sat down.  
    "You big softy," Key says.  
    I shrug and open the top.  "Who knows, they might actually be able to do magic.  I had someone to help me out.  They don't."  
    "Hey, we should make one of those stones to show rather people have magic or not," Taemin says.  I jump, because one second he'd been between shelves and the next he's right there.  I glare.  "Sorry, I keep forgetting."  
    Minho and I have bottled a handful of vials with pieces of vanilla beans and a few screw top containers with anise seeds and thyme leaves, when Jonghyun brings the girls back.  Key rings them up and gives them a baggy each with candy in it.  "Have a nice Halloween," he says.  
    They turn back and wave.  "Happy Halloween.  Thank you," they say.  Looking excited, they leave the shop.  
    "How cute," Jonghyun says.  Taemin nods, steals two pieces of Minho's pizza and goes back to the shelves.  
    "You to," I say, pointing at him.  "Do not get grease on the merchandise."  
    Minho snorts and continues bottling ingredients.  I sigh and give up, also stealing a piece of pizza.

######    
*****

######    
**A Typical Night**

######     SELLING THE GIRLS BOOKS has been the highlight of the day.  We usually close at six, but during October we close at eight.  We don't work the whole twelve hours.  Our break (we called it the Intermission) is from twelve to three.  It's also made easier do to the fact that I live above the shop.  
    An apartment, that used to be an ok size for one person has become much bigger since Key moved in.  On the outside it looks normal, but on the inside there are six bedrooms, each with an elegant bathroom (with two sinks, a tub and a walk in shower), a dining room, the kitchen has developed an island and the appliances have increased in size and quality.  It all still has the quaint themed design, which would be unacceptable otherwise.  Taemin and Minho live thirty minutes away in an underground tunnel, which isn't creepy like it sounds.  It looks like a real house down there - minus as much light and they use sheets to close off spaces.  
    Minho owns the tunnel, so they don't have to worry so much about intruders.  Two ways in and two ways out, and they check the locks every day.  Vampires, what can you really do?  
    My shoes make a clunk sound as I go up the stairs.  I'm ready to sit down, eat and watch bad early night TV.  I go through the already open door and stop in the kitchen.  Key is at the table with a plate of cut up fruit in front of him, catching up on the days lost reading time of Witches Weekly.  He'd been unable to finish it, because around nine business had picked up, and after our Intermission when he'd taken a nap, it hadn't slowed down.  
    It had been fun seeing people in costumes, and it's always felt nice to know my grandmother's bath and body recipes were selling.  She always took pride in her work and I feel honored to keep it going.  I open the refrigerator and grab a bottle of chocolate milk.  "I can tell Taemin's been in here again," I say.  
    Key looks up, with a strawberry poised in front of his mouth.  "He stocked the refrigerator with flavored milks, again?"  
    "Yup."  I shut the door and appreciate that separating plastic sound as I open the new chocolate milk bottle.  It's Troo Moo, which is the only type of chocolate milk I'll drink, so I always savor the thick creamy texture.  It's also not syrupy or grainy like other chocolate milks.  It wouldn't surprise me if it puts other companies out of business.  
    If that happens I won't complain.  
    Jonghyun comes up a few minutes later and shuts the door.  "All locked up and ready for a new day," he says.  He hands me the keys and takes the jug of whole milk out of the refrigerator.  After I'd caught him drinking out of the jug I'd put my foot down and made him start buying his own.  I like two percent and he likes whole milk, so there hadn't been a problem.    
    His jug has a red cap and mine has a dark blue cap, I can tell the difference and he no longer drinks from my jug - problem solved.  
After pouring a large glass, Jonghyun sits at the table and takes large gulps.  He lowers the glass and I snort at his milk mustache.  He grins and wipes it away.  "Man, I wished I had more pizza," he says.  
    "Speaking of pizza," I say.  "Minho threw that box from this morning away, didn't he?"  
    He shrugs.  "I didn't see it when I locked up, so probably."  
    I sigh.  "Alright."  
    We didn't order pizza, but Key did make a large chicken breast salad.  I used to hate salad and maybe it's the way he prepares the meat, but now it's tolerable.  Strangely, I sometimes even crave it.  Our meal is enjoyed in the living room, on the floor, propped with pillows against the couch.  It's become something like a ritual for us.  Most nights Taemin and Minho are here.  Tonight they'd left to go play Laser-Tag.  
    I'd been a couple times and it's fun.  Those two, especially Minho are two of the most competitive people I know.  Taemin wants to be the best, so practices himself to death.  Minho wants to win, so sulks when he doesn't, and comes at you harder the next time.  He can be scary and the vampire element doesn't help any.  I refuse to play anything having to do with speed or strength with them, for obvious reasons, but video, card, and board games are anybodies business.  
    Bring it.  
    I fall asleep on the couch.  When I wake up it's still dark.  The light from my cellphone is bright when I check it.  It's three in the morning.  I close it and put it on the couch.  
    The house is quiet as I go to the kitchen.  Tap water is horrible, so I always keep bottled water in the refrigerator.  I grab one and go back to the couch.  The TV's been muted.  As I sip from my water bottle I stare at it blankly.  
    It's always been like this for me.  Go to sleep, wake up a few hours later, if I can't go back to sleep I make a glass of warm milk.  It usually helps.  Also a habit I picked up from my grandmother.  Can't you tell I spent a lot of time with her?  
    She and I just click.  My mother and I get along, but with her and most people I seem odd, and I'm clumsy.  It's easy for people to write you off if you aren't the boring normal.  Normal's not a real thing.  Besides, I think most people are boring, so there.  
    One for me and none for them.  This is the part where I stick my tongue out and make a childish nanana noise.  
    I do end up making a glass of warm milk and it does the trick.

######    
*****

######    
**Double Double, Toil and Trouble, but not really?**

######     THE NEXT MORNING, I wake up to the smell of magic induced smoke.  The difference between regular smoke and smoke caused by magic is the smell.  Magic smoke comes with the scent of herbs, and there's a certain tingle sensation I get on my arms.  With my eyes still closed I sigh.  This can only mean one thing.  Key's trying to teach Taemin how to brew a potion.  
    Taemin's as bad with potions as I am with spells - well, worse, actually.  At least my spells don't make things explode.  I open my eyes and look at the ceiling.  
    "I told you to add two drops," I hear Key say from the kitchen.  "Not three."  There's a smack sound.  
    "I didn't mean to," Taemin says defensively.  "It just slipped out.  This dropper is too loose.  It doesn't work right."  
    I hear a Shh sound from Minho.  Where is Jonghyun?  I hear a loud laugh and let out a breath in amusement.  There he is.  Feeling bemused, I sit up and then shuffle towards the kitchen.  
    Minho's eyes meet mine first.  His are wide and he says, "I told them to be quiet."  
    "It's alright."  My voice had come out deeper than usual from sleep.  I clear it and say, "I'm used to it.  You'd think with all Key can do, he'd be able to soundproof the rooms."  Ok, so I can be grouchy when I'm woken up by loudness.  As I shuffle around them I hear Key scoff.  
    "I haven't found a spell for that, yet," he says in offense.  
    I ignore him and grab a bottle of chocolate milk.  My mom once told me I should've been born a girl, with how much I like chocolate.  I argued it's only chocolate milk.  Me being a girl - I think not.  Thinking about losing certain parts of my anatomy freaks me out worse than my reflection talking to me.  
    There's some things you just don't say to a guy, and I'm pretty sure females feel the same way.  As I slowly drink my chocolate milk I watch Key go through another round of teaching Taemin how to brew a potion.  I don't recognize the ingredients, so they have to be from Key's greenhouse.  When he'd come to the mortal world he'd brought seeds to recreate his garden here.  I wander about the effectiveness of his ingredients to the ones here.  
    I'd eventually ask him about it.  I just haven't gotten to it, yet.  
    This time Taemin only adds two drops of liquid and the potion doesn't react badly.  It bubbles, steam curls beautifully over the edges of the little cauldron, and Key smiles.  
    "Now, add the Lemoede Leaves and say the spell," he says.  
    Taemin nods and picks up two bright green, large leaves.  They are that new green plants get when they're budding.  Their size say they're older, though.  Since I don't know anything about their world I can't tell you if they're young or not.  With a large metal spoon, Taemin carefully presses the leaves further in.  
    "Come night, come shadow, bring light," he said.  He stirs the vat three times and repeats it.  After repeating it all two more times he says, "Mote it be."  
    I love witnessing an effectively executed potion, so when it changes a sun shade of yellow my eyes widen, my heart beat speeds up, and I get goosebumps on my arms.  I can't look away as Taemin fills a tall glass bottle of it.  "What is it," I say distractedly.  
    "It's bottled light," Taemin says.  "And I actually pulled it off."  
    Key sighs and says, "Finally."  
    I hear Jonghyun snicker.  
    "What's it for," I say.  
    Key pulls the bottles lever down to seal the rubber cork.  "It's kind of like those glow necklaces mortals use during celebrations."  
    "Except it doesn't taste bad," Taemin says.  
    I look at him in shock.  "Please tell me you didn't try the stuff in glow sticks," I say.  
    He looks at me, blinks repeatedly in confusion, looks at Minho whose covering his face and shaking his head, and then back at me.  "I did.  I was curious."  
    "Taemin, that stuff is poisonous."  
    His eyes widen.  "Really?"  Pinching his bottom lip, he looks down.  His expression brightens and he looks back at me.  "The bottled light tastes like fizzle soda."  
    This time it's Key who covers his face.  "Soda already fizzles," he says.  "It's the carbonation.  And bottled light makes you glow in the dark."  
    "It's not poisonous," I ask.  
    He uncovers his face and shakes his head.  "No."  Sending a glare in Taemin's direction he says, "Thankfully.  It's a good thing he has a vampire's immune system.  I don't even want to know what other poisonous things he's tasted."  
    I snort.  When he glares at me, rubbing the back of my hair I look away.  The last thing I want to do today is piss him off.  I feel more awake now, the sun is up, and it's Sunday, our only day off.  At least until November.  I miss the days when I close early and have two days off.  
    Monday, my least favorite day, and Sunday, the day where absolutely nothing happens and no one goes anywhere besides church.  Growing up, my version of church had been going to the weekly bonfire for people like me, my mother, and grandmother.  It's a community I'm still a part of.  They'd all grown up in the mortal world, but none of them have active powers like me.  Telekinesis and Pyrokenesis used to be the bane of my existence, but eventually added to the fun in the festivities.  
    I can move chopped wood and start a fire like no ones business.  
    "Has everyone packed your bags," Jonghyun says.  
    I look at him, momentarily confused, then remember.  We're supposed to go to Reince Feild, their world, tomorrow.  For over a year we've discussed becoming our own Coven.  There's been much debate.  Minho despises his old Coven, for good reason.  
    Coven's terrify Taemin, also for good reason.  Key's never belonged to a Coven or solid group at all, before us.  Jonghyun hasn't either, and where Key goes, he goes.  I've known plenty of witches, even a guy who resonates with the word wizard, instead of witch, and I still haven't been in a Coven.  There's been mention of Covens being too strict, or evil, or controlling - you can guess whose said each thing.  
    I'm not in to forcing people to do anything or even trying to talk them in to it.  If they're not comfortable, then I just let it be.  Jonghyun'd brought up the fact that we don't need set rules, that we're not a society like coven, like the snobby ancient ones in Reince Feild.  I'd agreed and said that we just keep being us.  If doing the ritual that'll announce to the universe our bonding as a Coven happens, we'll word it the way we want.  
    We'll do it our way.  This had made a difference in opinion.  By the end of it, though, Jonghyun had been weirded out by the word Coven.  He's a shapeshifter and felt it traitorous to fall under a category his culture didn't like.  They'd thrown around words like Pack and Tribe, but each one didn't sit right with someone.  
    Pack is for wolves, a different kind of shapeshifter.  Tribe is for vampires.  And the worst one had been Bond Mates.  To me, it wigged me out, because Minho and Taemin are Lifemates, as in, together-together.  Key and Jonghyun are together in their Fae-Shapeshifter way.  
    I'm not like that with either of them, it had just felt just a little too intimate for my taste, and not to mention I grew up in the mortal world, so all of it felt wrong.  In the end we'd agreed to announce as friends who stuck together.  We'd consider ourselves a magical group, and not call it anything.  The end.  
    By now, you're probably thinking something along the lines of What The Hell, but you have to understand - we want to make our way in the world without being put in boxes, or taking on labels.  We want to do it our way, and leave it fluid enough to change when it needs to be.  If everyone did that, the world would be a much happier place.

######    
*****

######    
**Sunday, The Day Where Nothing Happens**

######     I TAKE A SHOWER and spend my morning lazing around, watching TV, munching on various cereals and fruits.  It's noonish before I decide to do anything considered even close to useful.  I straighten up the DVD's under the TV.  A little cleaning usually leads to more cleaning and before I realize it I've changed sheets on my bed, cleaned the bathroom, vacuumed all of the throw-down carpets, and cleaned the refrigerator.  Feeling accomplished, I take another shower and head downstairs to go through inventory.  
    It's kept in a storage room behind the stairs.  Jonghyun's been doing a good job of keeping it dusted and organized.  Depending on business, I get shipments one to two times a month.  It's mostly ingredients for candles, how-to magic books, and fiction novels for children and adults.  I'd also started ordering different types of journals.  
    My grandmother had only bought large tan or black ones with aged pages, but I'd moderately modernized.  I can't tell you how many magnetic topped journals with hearts on it I'd sold in the last year.  I'd also started selling regular blue and black ball-point pens.  Only true lovers of the craft purchased quills these days.  Not that I mourn their loss.  
I use normal pens to.  A lot of them.  I journal, draw, use them for every day purposes, like shopping lists, etc.  A lesson in passion and business - you have to keep the spirit of the place alive, while also appealing to the customers.  How easy is it for someone to stop in and by a cheap pack of pens, when otherwise they'd have to travel an extra block for them?  
    See, smart buiz sense there.  
    After checking Key's elegantly written inventory list, I get what I need and begin restocking.  It takes about an hour.  When I'm finished my fingers itch to open shop, but it's my one day off.  Like I said, passion, and I have it for what I do.  I don't want to be anywhere else, doing anything else.  I go back upstairs and close the door.  
Minus the TV, the apartment is quiet.  Earlier, I'd been busy cleaning, so I don't know where the others are.  They'll eventually resurface, and bring all their noise with them.  At least they'd cleaned up the potion stuff in the kitchen.  "What to do, what to do," I whisper, tapping my right index finger on my pant leg.  
    I could practice magic.  "But what to do specifically?"  I guess, a little candle action is in order.  After retrieving ten candles, I line them up on the kitchen floor.  The good thing with me is, I never need a lighter.  I kneel in front of the first one and send my focus inwards, reaching for the vision of flames I'd stored when I'd mastered visualization.  
    I saw it's flickering gold and orange, felt it's heat from a safe distance.  Carefully, I let it combine with me.  When it felt right I visualized warmth and safety.  Then I visualized the reason for candles.  How the sight either excited or comforted people, and if they were therapeutic, even healed them.  
    Doing this set the parameter for my flame.  It can do no less and no more than what I want it to.  Like clock-work, the first candle lit, then the second and onward.  I smile and watch them flicker.  It's possible I may have become a bit of a pyromaniac over the years.  
    Can you really blame me?  I can create fire with my mind.  
    The flames became wider and turn purple.  I scowl.  Key can't create fire, but he can manimulate it.  I look over and see him peeking around the hall.  "You been in your room this whole time," I ask.  
    "Yeah."  He leaves the hall to stand beside me.  Looking at the candles he says, "You still got it."  
    I smirk.  "I know."  
    He makes a noise between a snicker and a snort, which means he appreciates the comment.  Confidence is key - get it, Key?  
    "Where are the others?"  
    "Jonghyun's taking a nap... still," he says.  "Minho and Taemin said something about a new food truck they wanted to try out, but that was like two hours ago, so who knows."  
    I let out a little laugh.  "For vampires those two eat a lot.  I don't know where they put it.  Taemin's a stick and Minho's not much bigger."  
    "You're telling me, but look at Jonghyun.  He's smaller than both of them, in height and width, and he can keep up with them."  
    I cringe.  "I think I'd die if I ate as much as them."  
    "Me to."  
    We both laugh.  
    I stand up and move my hand in front of me.  The candles extinguish.  Trying to get candle wax off of anything is a bitch, so I leave them there to harden back up.  Key follows me to the living room where we watch more DVD's.  You're probably starting to see a pattern here.  
    I agree.  I do need to get out and do more.  During October I just don't have the time and what little time I do have, I spend doing nothing.  I need the rest, even if I don't always want it.


	2. 2

**THE MAGIKAL SHOPPE**   
**A SHINee Paranormal AU**

*********

**Good Morning, Sun-Shine**  
    THE NEXT MORNING, I more than usual, gratefully accept my blonde coffee with two pumps of liquid sugar. I'd slept fine, but I guess the thoughts of going to Reince Field today had haunted my subconscious. My grandmother taught me to never set expectations, to just take things as they come. If that's what I'm doing, then why do I feel so mentally drained? The first sip of coffee is too hot and I pitifully stick my tongue out.  
    A blister is forming on the tip. Great, just what I need. Letting out a heavy sigh, I put the coffee on the counter. I need a pick me up that won't cause me pain. Just inside the work room, I unlock the middle left shelf. It holds a dark green stone mortar and pestle, a wide feather, a screw-top container of dried lavender stems, and a palm size bronze stand. I line them up in working order.  
    I grind the lavender in the mortal and pestle, then wrinkle my nose. Usually, it's one of my favorite scents, but not this morning. I swallow against my upchuck reflex, then go back to the case. In the long bottom shelf I keep vials of my favorite scents in powdered form. I unlock it and get sandle-wood.  
    It's my second favorite scent. It's sweet, but sallow. As long as you don't add too much, it goes perfectly with lavender. The rich airy finish kind of makes me want to eat it... but not really. I add half a pinch and grind until they're smooth, then sprinkle a bit on the stand.  
Oddly, it's easier to create fire when I'm sleepy. Maybe, because I'm too tired to have raised whatever mental blocks float around in there. Either way, I don't use visualization. I just stare sleepily and smoke slowly begins to curl up. With the feather I move it in my direction and inhale.  
    Mm, there's no better way to relax or wake up than by smelling something amazing. My eyes now feel happy glazed instead of heavy. The mix burns out quickly, which is why I've made extra. I repeat the little ritual two more times, then clean and put every thing up. After locking both cases I pocket the key and go behind the counter.  
    My traitorous coffee is still sitting there and it hasn't been that long - so it'll stay there until it's cooled off. One blister on my tongue is enough for the year. Seriously, ouch. My tongue kind of feels numb, which I'm ok with. I'd choose numb over pain, any day.  
    I wonder what there is to do this morning? Every things stocked, it's five-fourty-five AM, so we're not open yet. Which means no ones bought any thing I could take up even a little time restocking. Minho and Taemin haven't come in yet, and Key's taking a shower. Jonghyun's M.I.A. and already had a shower, so he hasn't snuck upstairs to bully his way in with him.  
    I cringe - that's something I really don't want to think about. Yesterday morning, when I'd mentioned Key having not sound proofed the rooms, that was me wishing he'd come up with a way to do it - soon. Hearing them through the walls is, in short, horrifying. Don't get me wrong, guy-guy relationships don't bother me. I've dabbled in my own share.  
    But hearing anyone, especially people I see every day being intimate, just... no. Not to mention, I've heard stories about Minho and Taemin's insatiable vampire libido. Like I said - do not want to know. I could've gone my whole life with out knowing that.  
    Looking over, I see how empty the display window is. Every year a distributor delivers pumpkins to the shop, but they haven't done it yet. It's a little frustrating, seeing as it's October twenty-seventh. I've been so busy I haven't thought about it. Using my Intermission time to pick some up from another place would take away from the rest I so desperately need.  
    The more I think about it the more I realize it's a good thing they're late. As long as they're delivered by the thirtieth it'll be fine. Pumpkin's wilt and start to smell if they're left too long. Having them fresh on the day before and on Halloween will be perfect. I still need to call them, though.  
    Just in case they've forgotten. If they have a prolonged reason for the delay, then I'll know rather I need to make time to pick them up somewhere else.

*********

**A Fae Will Save the Day**  
    AT SEVEN FOURTY-FIVE, Key comes downstairs and I stare. He's stunning. His blonde hair has turned a natural black, glitter subtly sparkles when light hits it, he's lined his lower lids in red, his natural defined lips are tinted with a translucent black gloss. His outfit is tasteful leather pants, a soft black blouse, and his blazer is a lighter shade of black. It comes to the middle of his waist, the fitted sleeves to just below his elbows, and the shoulders come out to a gentle point.  
    His neck is adorned in a red wrap made of silk. I'm not sure if he's wearing a costume or if it's part of his old Fae ensemble. It looks new, so if is cultural he's recently had it designed that way. I look at my clothes: casual black slacks, a white dress shirt with an orange button up vest. I've put a logo sticker over my heart and I'm wearing a clear quartz necklace.  
    I clear my throat, feeling put to shame. "Key, why do you do this to me," I say.  
    He's taken the usual seat behind the register and turns it to look at me. His expression says just what he thinks of my outfit. "Mm, yes," he says. "You do look rather frumpy, don't you? Last year you wore a costume. Why are you slacking?"  
    By the end, his primness has become chastising and I feel the impulse to defend myself. He's right, though. I have slacked this year. I don't know why.  
    "Perhaps, spending time in this shop is ruining your Halloween spirit," he says. "You need to get out more."  
I think about it. As a kid I'd never had this problem. Did being an adult change how I react to a familiar atmosphere? "It's possible," I say, not wanting to believe it. But the lack of enthusiasm, which had made me unable to even consider planning a costume, says otherwise.  
    "We can skip out for a few hours," he says. "Let the others run the shop while we go shopping?"  
    I don't know if I trust them to run the shop. Minho is... well, he might not be so bad. Jonghyun's easily distracted and Taemin is clueless. Sure, he knows to help with stocking and he's good with customers, but he needs guidance on anything else.  
    As if reading my mind, Key says, "You don't give them enough credit. They helped you when that werewolf had been skulking around, which isn't comparable to the measly domestic routine they've grown accustomed to."  
    Two years ago, a werewolf had come in to the shop, then I'd glimpsed him a few times while outside or in town. I'd realized he'd been following me. It's around the time Taemin had started coming in to the shop. It's atmosphere had reminded him of home, so he'd visited often. Taemin had seemed like he kept his head in the clouds and he'd regularly done that clueless, rapid blinking thing he still does.  
    Little did I know, he'd spotted the werewolf outside the shop, which had made him go in to protective mode - vampires are territorial and Taemin had been able to read me like a book, so he liked me. He'd figured out I could do magic when he'd met me - also something I hadn't known. He's a good actor. He and Minho had officially introduced themselves and offered their help. It's the first time I'd been face-to-face with vampires and I'm not going to lie, I'd been scared. Their help had been genuine, though.  
    They have friends in dark places, and by that, I mean literal darkness: other vampires and nocturnal creatures who keep tabs on the city. A gang of werewolves and witches had been abducting magic-doers and using their blood to fuel their own. I'd helped as much as I could, but in the end, they along with some of those friends had put an end to it. In the way they'd handled it they'd only told me details I'd needed to know, and I hadn't asked for more. Plus, like I said, Taemin's too adorable not to like.  
    Also, Minho's a cool guys, so it hadn't been long before we'd become friends. It'd been something like three months when Key had come in to the picture. We'd been out on the town, trying new things from food stands and he'd been walking by. He and Minho had met through intercultural dealings with the Fae and his Ex-Coven. It had seemed like Key had been the older one and Minho the underling, when in reality it's the other way around - minus Key being an underling.  
    Fae culture is conformative and the only time they'd met had been in formal passing. Jonghyun had bounced in to the picture, lightening the atmosphere. He may be brash, but his enthusiasm makes him likeable. He and Minho had exchanged numbers and the rest is history. Somehow, Key and I had ended up close.  
    I've heard we're alike and I guess I can kind of see it. We're outspoken. Yeah, that's all I got. If I had to explain it I'd say we click on some inexplicable level.  
    I startle at a knock on the door. Jonghyun waves a paper bag and I realize just how hungry I am. After unlocking the door, I say, "Please tell me that's food."  
    He comes in and hands me the bag. "It is," he says. "Breakfast Burritos. There's plenty of sauce packets. Even hot ones for Taemin and Minho."  
The heat has seeped to my hands and I relish in it. After taking three burritos I go around the counter and eat.  
    "You couldn't bring me mine," Key says.  
    With a cheek bulging I look at him. Yes, I'm hungry enough to have eaten half of one in a single bite. I think: Minho, forgive me for judging you for slurping pizza while you were starving. I ignore him, swallow and take another bite.  
    "One for the lady," Jonghyun says. He bows, then hands him three.  
    Key snatches them and his angry expression becomes sulky. He's pretty, but hates being reminded of it.  
    Grinning, Jonghyun plops the bag on the counter and takes his out. He practically inhales them, out eating both of us - while even using sauces. I'm fascinated at his ability to put large amounts of food in that tiny body. After my coma inducing food high passes so will the fascination, and I'll resend the mental apology to Minho. Disgusting food habits are still disgusting.  
    Minho and Taemin arrive with ten minutes to spare. They're holding plastic twist top cups with handles and straws. Minho's drink of choice is dark brown with a tint of red. Probably soda mixed with blood. Not thinking about it isn't possible when it's staring me in the face. His hair is brown, so he hasn't drank any - yet.  
    Taemin's drink is blue and so are lips. I know it's a Fanta, because we've shared one on a-many-ocassion - I need to buy some to keep in the refrigerator. His red hair's nearly returned to it's natural black, so he hasn't fed since yesterday morning. They can go a week without blood, but it makes them feel unnatural, so they don't.   
    It'd be like me giving up chocolate milk and suddenly working in a fast food restaurant. Not going to happen.  
Giving them food is like giving them a birthday present. They seem to glow as they eat. Minho rubs hot sauce on the top of his burritos and Taemin adds some after each bite.  
    "Mm, the eggs and cheese is Vreitah," Taemin says - at least it's what it'd sounded like. Each creature in Reince Field speaks two default languages. One is the universal language that's used to communicate cross culture and the second is one only known to their individual cultures. Slang is also limited to individual cultures. Like here, it evolves like a Trend.  
    Similar to: White is the new black. No, now pink is the new black. I'm not sure if Vreitah is cultural or universal, but I'm assuming it means Delicious.  
    When Minho's done eating he leans over the counter and drops the wrappings in the trash can. Taemin does the same and they both sip from their glasses. With the light shining, I can see a faint red spread through Minho's hair. I hope they don't drink blood in public, because that will definitely draw attention.  
    Three minutes later, we open for business.  
    Taemin is playing Host, greeting potential customers outside the door. He's wearing a black dress shirt with large white-lined-with-silver stripes. Over it is a fitted black vest with themed stickers and pins all over it. His lime green skinny jeans make me think of slime. His nails are painted orange and he's wearing a tasteful top hot.  
    I grin as I see him remove it and bow theatrically to a family of three. Cute, and effective, because they smile at him and come in to the shop. Jonghyun is dressed as a ninja - he would . He greets them inside, then plays tour-guide. They leave with a stuffed monkey for the daughter who looks about six.  
    She's dressed in a pink tutu, black and white striped stockings, ballerina slippers and a white blouse. There's purple glitter on her face and her long brown hair reaches to her knees. "Wow," I think. I wonder how long it took to grow it out. The Father has chosen Book One of a new Dragon Series and the Mother, a porcelain crystal ball.  
    As Key rings them up they tell him about the Halloween party their going to and how it's the perfect accessory to add to the decor. They don't look anything like people who'd participate in Halloween, but their enthusiasm says differently. I nod, approving of them as parents. Key gives them all a baggy of candy and they leave with a smile on their face.   
    I love my life.

 **Lions and Tigers and Bears, Oh My**  
    I GRAB MY KEYS and head for the door. Adding the words Disaster and Frumpy, Key had explained my wardrobe dilemma, and it had been agreed upon that while we shopped, Minho would be in charge and man the register. Taemin would continue to greet customers, and Jonghyun would greet them inside, be the tour-guide and keep things stocked. By this point, Minho's hair has turned bright red and he's lined his purposeful dilated eyes in orange. His black tank top and loose black jeans make him look every bit the modern day vampire he is.  
    He even has his fangs out. No one would guess they're real. I can't help but admire how cool he looks. It's the last thought I have before Key is practically dragging me out of the shop. After stealing my key's he bullies me in to the Passenger Seat and then takes the Drivers seat. I fear for pedestrian safety as he guns the engine. I mentally pray to the gods of mercy to protect them, me and my car.  
    Why had I agreed to this again? I mean, my outfit isn't that bad.  
    Key has startled the people who'd been near us, so they'd moved away. It'd made it easy for him to ease us out of the parking space. Parallel Parking is a must if you want to live here. I'd failed my drivers test twice until I'd mastered it. We cruise the high populated areas, but speed through open ones.  
    He has a knack for knowing where things are, like dips in the road or construction cones - and passing people. I think it's a Fae thing. I know he isn't psychic, so I assume he's highly intuitive. Like the teenager from a few days ago. I mean, we can't lie to him, he can read a situation or us like an open book, so that has to be it.  
    It doesn't mean he isn't still scaring the crap out of me. I'm not like Minho and Taemin. If I get in to a wreck, especially at this speed, I'll die. Probably from the impact. Knowing my luck, I'll get thrown out of the window.  
    I mentally repeat the mantra - Think about something else - as we barrel pass a shopping district. I'm assuming he has a particular place in mind, because we aren't slowing. "Oh, Gods," I whisper.  
    I'm going to die, my mind screams. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to- We abruptly stop and the seat-belt slams me back against the seat. My reflexive thought is - Yay, I didn't go out the window.  
    My heart is beating fast and I'm not sure I can walk yet. With a shaky hand I undo the seat-belt. It shoots up. I'm too traumatize to react to the fact that it had nearly hit me in the face.   
    I hate my life.  
    I hear Key's voice, but can't process it.  
    It isn't until my door opens that I snap out of it. He's standing there, looking disapproving. I say, "Why are we friends again?"  
    "What are you talking about," he says. "I'm an excellent driver. Now, get out. We're here. Mrs. Whisper's Sew and Design."  
    "I always go to her. She's the one who fulfilled my own design of this outfit. Didn't even complain. Most people complain when you give them your own design. I guess they feel put out, because they don't get to show off their creativity."  
    "Bunch of show offs. As if they could beat me. And I'll be damned if they take the liberty of adding their artiste's flavor to my designs." I've been staring at him, thinking: How can he be talking about clothes at a time like this? I'd nearly died.  
    He steps back and I feel compelled to step out. I don't have it in me to care as I say, "Are you casting on me?"  
    After closing the door, he says, "No, it's the shop. Pulls people right in. It doesn't take advantage of you. If you have a budget or need to Christmas shop, or what ever, you can always leave. Mrs. Whisper is a gifted Spell-Weaver."  
    I follow him up the side-walk.  
    He stops at the door and says, "You know, you could learn a thing or two from her. I'll ask her for you."  
    My eyes widen and I say, "Are you crazy? I don't even know her."  
    "But I do," he says in offense. "Do you not trust me?"  
    How dare he. My face displays my feelings and he doesn't budge. "I'm not doing it. Don't say anything. I have to meet her before my mind can even go near the idea of it."  
    "What are you worried about?"  
    "Well, let's see. I've nearly been abducted by a werewolf who wanted to kill me and drain my blood to fuel his own magic. And my grandmother taught me not to rush in to things. I need time, damn it."  
    He spread his arms and said, "Fine fine. I get it." I didn't understand a thing after that, because he started ranting in a language I've heard enough to recognize. It's Fae and limited to his royal family.  
    Yeah, he's royalty. Not a prince or anything, but biologically related to them. His station had been intercultural relations, which like I'd said, is how he'd met Minho. He'd over-seen many transactions between them and his people - like the sale and purchase of land, he'd also helped settle disputes and more.  
    He opens the door and holds it for me to take as he enters. When I touch it my arm thrums. I recognize magic when I feel it. Illusions are usually simple spells. They're such low level magic that they fall under the Charms category. Usually, people use it to either bless or curse objects.  
    This isn't that. It's powerful and, like the one on my apartment, is a multi-level spell that's been weaved to conceal it's true appearance. There's something else. It most likely has a set perimeter - a dimension pocket. Magic doers use them to avoid continuity errors. If you conceal a place and only give it the illusion of looking like something else, when you reach for - lets say a lamp - your hand will pass through it, like trying to touch a ghost.  
    Or, if something else is there, when your hand passes through it you'll feel something else instead. Imagine expecting to feel the smooth glass of a lamp base and instead feeling the scratchy material of an old book cover - with out seeing it. It, most likely, especially for a mortal, will freak them out. They may run screaming and even expose the magic doer. It's illegal to burn us at the stake anymore, but we prefer to keep on the down low.  
    People can get nasty when they realize what you're capable of. I don't have to keep so on the down low, because I run a shop that caters to the New Age revolution. Most people buy stuff because they're going through a phase, or because it looks cool. I don't mind. I know magic is real.  
    I enjoy meeting new people, making them happy, and occasionally meeting real magic doers. Like I've said, I don't want to be any where else, doing any thing else. Well, at the moment I think I might, because I'm not at my shop. I'm here, with Key being Key and me being me. We're both stubborn and may as well, literally, be butting heads.  
    In spite of his tri-lingual self, I go in muttering in Korean. I may be second generation Korean American, but my Grandmother taught me well. She'd periodically refused to use English and I'd had no choice but to study. I hadn't liked not being able to communicate with her, so I'd studied hard.   
    That acquired dedication had also fueled my magic studies. Now, research and I are best friends.  
I step in and look around. It's a boutique with up to date fashionable items: Clothes, shoes, purses, accessories. There's a bin with boxed jewelry for gifts. It's well lit and nicer than I'd expected. There's no display window, so attracting customers isn't the goal here.  
Most of the ones who do come in are probably attracted by the spell I'd felt.  
    I hear the door behind me close. That's when the shift happens. My body thrums. I'm blink, and then I'm standing in a massive room. To my left are super tall book shelves made of glossed dark wood. In front and to my right is a space that appears to be for reading, and practicing magic.  
    There are large books on the long tall table, and different shape and size cauldrons. Multi-story windows on the right side, along with a massive chandelier light the place. I look up to absorb just how high the ceiling is. There are beams that run along it and the part of me feels the urge to cross them. "No," I mentally scream at it.  
    I don't mind heights, but that distance is insane.  
    Key's voice snaps me to attention. "This is just the beginning," he says. He looks the usual smug and the twinkle in his eyes makes me curious. What or who could make him that excited about some thing? It also makes me think of Jonghyun.  
    It's rare not see them together and even though it had been Key's idea to bring me here, I still feel a little guilty. I woman comes around the first book case and goes in to the second one. Key takes my wrist and leads me forward. There's a lavish counter with a woman behind it at the front. She's mid-aged with up styled hair and she's talking on a cordless phone.  
    I'm led passed to the left and I see an even longer table near the front book case. Books and what appears to be work books are evenly lined along it. By each are small cauldrons and different craft tools. "Are magic classes given here," I say.  
    "Yeah. Ms. Whisper and a few professors give different classes. Different days for each. Potions, spells, the like. I told you she could teach you a thing or two."  
    I roll my eyes and allow him to keep pulling me along. In the distance are shorter full book cases, and glass cases like the one I keep my person ingredients locked in. My eyes widen as he turns us right. I make a face. A small area, reminding me of the boutique store is there.  
    It's much smaller and only has facing mannequins. Some are clothed and some aren't. Behind them are wide shelves of normal height, and I'm guess they hold sewing stuff. It's so out of place I don't even know what to say. I give Key a raised eyebrow in half judgement and half questioning.  
    He gives and awkward smile and says, "Ms. Whisper, she's a bit of an exhibitionist. She allows people to watch her design and sew, and she teaches. There are people who'd kill to take her classes."  
    "An exhibitionist," I say. "I hope making clothes and teaching magic classes is as far as it goes."  
    "Of course it is." He scoffs and looks away. "It's not like she's going to run naked in the streets..."  
    I look at him, curious why he'd stopped talking. His eyes were pointed over my left shoulder. I turned and freeze. A woman no taller than my stomach is coming our way. She's dressed in a high fashion silver suit and white pointed toe heels, reminding me of a modern day cliched version of an elf - without the pointed ears. Also, she's riding on a translucent pink electronic scooter.  
    It's fitted to her size and I press my lips together, bouncing between wanting to either laugh or pet her, because of her adorableness. When she gets closer I see she has smile lines around her mouth and on her forehead, and little crinkles at the corners of her eyes. Her skin is flawless fair, though, so it's hard to tell her age. Since she's a magic doer, even if I guess, I'll probably be wrong. The most startling thing about her is that lime green lashes sweep to the sides from her top lids.  
    I force myself not to blink rapidly, like Taemin, and smile.  
    "No no no," Key says. "This simply won't do."  
    Little woman tilts her head and says, "You disapprove of my outfit, you little pipsqueak. I aught to-"  
    "No," he says. "I mean your lips. They're empty. Here." I watch in amazement as he pulls the translucent black lip gloss he's wearing out of his pocket.  
    She puffs her lips and I have to press my own together not to laugh. He applies it in two smooth applications. She brings her lips together a few times, making popping sounds. By this point my face has to be red from holding my laughter. It's so awkward, so cute, so...  
    I shake my head and look at the floor. I have no idea how to finish the thought. I feel like I've fallen in to an alternate universe where she's queen and Key's her loyal advisor - with other worldly fashion sense. The word fierce pops in my head and I cringe. This is what I get for allowing Key to force me to watch those stupid fashion reality shows.  
    Never again.

 **Tiny Miss**  
    IF YOU HAVEN'T figured it out yet, little woman is Ms. Whisper. Key's between us, but a little to the left. I'm following behind her and her little scooter. I can tell by it's speed that she'll be able to keep up with people, no matter their height. It wouldn't surprise me if she sometimes speeds through here.  
    Vroooom.  
    She stops and I windmill to keep from falling over her. Now, I know why Key had been walking beside and not behind her. To him, she says, "I'm flattered you're bringing me business." She looked over her shoulder at me. "And I never expected... this."  
    Her eyes scan me up and down. My eyes widen and my cheeks heat. It's so awkward, because it's like an older aunt hitting on me. I feel the urge to run, but don't. Instead, I look at my shoes.  
    I hear Key say, "Oh, Tiny Miss, leave him alone. He's a gentle soul. You're scaring him." I take offense to most of that, but it'd be counter productive to voice it. I keep looking at my shoes.  
    A lingering silence makes me look up. She's looking at him and I can't tell if she's offended, angry or contemplative. I wait. Her scooter turns to face him, but she looks at me. "Did I scare you, gentle soul?"  
    Her expression is a mix of serious and false sympathy. She's teasing me. I make a noise and fight a smile. I say, "N-Not really." My cheeks are still warm, but I find myself drawn to her unexpected humor. I tip my head towards Key and say, "He has such a low opinion of me."  
    Key scoffs and crosses his arms. He glares at me and starts to speak. Ms. Whisper starts laughing and he pauses. His arms drop and he looks at her. He looks at me and I give him a smug smile.  
    I hear her scooters vroom and immediately follow her.

 **Appreciation**  
    AFTER BEING POKED, prodded and told to quit whining, I'm set free. I rub my sides as she says, "You're costume will be ready for October thirty-first, don't you worry."  
    "Uh... thanks," is all I can say. I watch her get on her scooter, go to the shelves right behind her, retrieve a box, drive back, then get off it. It's funny, I don't want to admit it. Rubbing my sides again, I leave. The boutique solidifies around me and I turn.  
Key materializes, looking amused. I shake my head at him and go to the car. He heads for the drivers seat and I grab the keys.  
    Looking surprised, he says, "Hey."  
    I point at him and say, "No way am I letting you drive me back. Especially not after that experience. First you torture me, then she tortures me. Not happening."  
    "Third time is not a charm. At least... not this time."  
    Sulking, he gets in the passengers seat and following the speed limit, I take us to the shop. I get out and Taemin, whose dutifully still greeting customers, waves in his flurried greeting. Smiling, I raise an arm. Key still looks put out as we make our way to the door.  
    "How was it," Taemin says.  
    I hold up a hand and close my eyes. "I don't even want to talk about it."  
    His eyes widen, he looks down, back at me, pinches his lip, then says, "That bad, huh?"  
    "It was... interesting. I'll tell you about it later."  
    He nods and looks at Key. Instead of having stormed in like I figured he would, he's holding the door for me. I give Taemin a smile and tell him he can come inside, take a little break. Surprised, he follows me. There's nothing broken, no fires, a few customers are looking around.  
    Minho, in all his vampire glory, is wiping surface cleaner off the counter. I can't help but grin at the sight. Taemin goes to him and as soon as he sees him he smiles. I sense it before they do it. They lean towards each other and I clear my throat. They freeze.  
    Taemin turns and his shoulders are drawn in. He says, "I know I know. No kissing in front of customers."  
    I feel bad, but PDA is unprofessional. I nod and give a small smile. "I'll make it up to you guys later," I say.  
    Taemin scratches his head, turns to look at Minho. His eyes have widened. "No no," he says. "We get it. There's no need to do anything."  
    I wave a hand. "Don't worry about it. You're my friends. We'll go do something fun."  
    "Like what," Taemin says. I can sense the excitement in his words.  
    I grin. "I don't know, but we'll figure out something." Movement beside me makes me look over. Key is headed for his place behind the register. I stop him.  
    "Thank you," I say. "I know I complain a lot. Most of the time I'm just playing, though. I had an... interesting experience. How did you possibly meet her?"  
    Something softens in him and he gives a small smile. "The spell that pulled you in? I felt it and was curious. I ended up in her work shop and met her. Having a Fae in her place made her curious, to."  
    "It's uncommon for our kind to leave the society."  
    I nod, proud to have him as a friend. "Admit it, you like turning heads every where you go."  
    He let out a mix of a pleased laugh and a cackle. With a laugh like that, no one but a powerful magic doer will ever suspect he isn't a witch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Ms. Whisper. Her appearance just came to me. Who do you think I based her off of?

**Author's Note:**

> Second Chapter Coming Soon!
> 
> To support my work: Leave Kudos  
> For chapter updates: Subscribe  
> To keep the story close: Bookmark it  
> Comments are always welcome.
> 
> NOTE: I plan on combining this with an Exo Halloween story. They're all going to meet up in Reince Feild. There'll be XiuHan&Chen + Kaisoo. Xiumin is a Witch, Luhan is a Wolf Shapeshifter, and Chen is Xiumin's Familiar and shifts in to a cat. Jongin is a Vampire and D.O. is a vampire still adjusting to the change.
> 
> WHAT I LIKE ABOUT THIS STORY: I have always loved those witchy stories where there are different magical species, and witches can turn stuff in to toads and fly. I've also always loved telekinesis and psychokinesis, and who better to have those abilities than Jinki? Plus, Jinki failing at spells and Taemin failing at potions amuses me. I've also always loved a witch who has a loyal Familiar, and who better to be a Self Deemed Familiar than Jonghyun to Key? Also, 2Min completes me.
> 
> Haha. I also love the changing hair element, and the magic shop element, the herbs and cauldrons and bath and body stuff. I love going in places like that. Basically, I wrote this story totally based on my preferences, while wanting to give you a Halloween story. ^^ Plus, I've always wanted to have a SHINee/Exo Crossover.
> 
> What's your favorite element and/or character in the story?


End file.
